


[Podfic] Georgie, Attack!

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapman is Extra, Chapman is MI5, Gen, Georgie is ALSO MI5, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slightly Supernatural Piffling Vale, georgie is great at everything, is it though?, tags and description from original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: “His username is Chapman?” Eric asked disbelievingly.Georgie grinned in anticipation“His password is ALSO Chapman?”“Still think he’s a national security threat?” she asked smugly.Or, the one where Chapman and Georgie are both MI5 agents sent undercover to surveil the weird shit of Piffling Vale. One of them is taking their orders more seriously than the other.A podfic of arboreal_overlords' "Georgie, Attack!"





	1. Should You Choose to Accept It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Georgie, Attack!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192376) by [arboreal_overlords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboreal_overlords/pseuds/arboreal_overlords). 

> Happy Halloween! Where I am, Halloween is still a few minutes from being over, so I'm right on time. This isn't exactly a Halloween fic, but there is a supernatural element!
> 
> This fic was just finished recently, and it. Is. So. Incredible. I was hit with the urge to podfic it, and as I'd been really wanting to make a podfic for this fandom anyway, here we are! I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love!
> 
> The music at the beginning and the end is "Clandestine Cyphers and Operatives" by TeknoAXE. You can listen to the full thing here: http://teknoaxe.com/Link_Code_2.php?q=547
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr here!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The complete podfic is in chapter four if you'd like to skip to that.

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/h8s0gj0wf1u5jw2/Should_You_Choose_to_Accept_It.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fl8Hs9ZEXSR-_VkBl8mLi9PAc1Hrnm5W/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):


	2. Red Light, Green Light

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
https://www.mediafire.com/file/dmd7uhhnmw88h23/Red_Light_Green_Light.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:   
https://drive.google.com/file/d/15WAyuSFkvKN1X8hZmNrnImX3JcR38XI2/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load): 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tune in next week for _everything going down._


	3. You've Never Seen Me Very Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "next week" I of course meant... in over a month...
> 
> Did y'all know that, with this last chapter published, I've completed my 50th work on AO3 (not my 50th completed work, because of Casting a Murder; also, CaM? If you're listening I still love you.)? I feel like I should celebrate but I'm not sure how.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned til the very end for a blooper. Just the one. (Let me know if you'd want to hear more!)

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/ptf7i1jlyulvy9d/Youve_Never_Seen_Me_Very_Upset.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1APll9zA9GIrYHAP00URDu_Xk9ApURFRu/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



	4. Complete Podfic

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
https://www.mediafire.com/file/h85nm61a839rhuq/Georgie_Attack_complete.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=15W0bueVoRDPZa2a0950XI7CsRPOHJIOA

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



End file.
